


local monsters

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Fights, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Yamaguchi felt so worthless.





	local monsters

**Author's Note:**

> i just love to make the yamatsukki's suffer!! sorry for that  
> comments, kudos and constructive criticisms are always appreciated :) i hope this wasn't too bad, i didn't read over it too much.

As your back hit the mud under you, you gave up your fight. You let the people who took your jacket, wallet, dignity, beat the shit out of you. You were a weak person, mentally and physically; you had never fought anyone in your life, and you weren’t about to start. As the kicks smashed your ribs, you howl in pain, and it’s covered in malicious laughter. Your face is already beaten to a pulp, blood spilling out of your mouth, from your lip. You feel numb, yet overstimulated. Even though you could feel the blows to your body, you were now numb. 

After you had stopped struggling from the hand holding your wrists, they suddenly stopped. Through the ringing in your skull you heard one of the men. “Dude, did we kill him?” You stay still, hoping they think they did; maybe then, they’d leave you be. “I-I don’t know. Let’s just get out of here,” another said, his voice wavering a bit. You hear the quick steps of all the men, but you don’t know how many there were. You lay there for a minute, not daring to move. When you realize that they’re all completely gone, you draw in a jagged breath, and you sob into to air. You’ve never cried so hard in your life. You try and open your eyes, but they’re swollen shut, so you give up. You give up like you always do. The mud is everywhere it could be, but you don’t make a move to get up. You lay in the cold mud, it mixing with your tears. You feel disgusting.

You hear a light tapping in the distance and your heart rate instantly quickens. ‘Those guys are coming back, they know I’m alive, they’re going to fucking kill me!’ That’s the only thought you have. You stay as still as you can and your body starts to shake. The footsteps seem so loud, and they stop at your feet. You don’t think you have been ever scared in your whole life. 

You hear someone’s knees pop, as if they’re kneeling. The voice that speaks is one that you had heard a million times in your life. “Yamaguchi? What the hell happened?” Tsukishima’s voice quavered, obviously upset. You can’t look at him, and you let out a soft sob. “I’m sorry, Tsukki. I know I’m pathetic.” You can hear him taking something off, a backpack you assume. You suddenly feel his arms under yours and you yell out in pain, more tears spilling over your swollen eyes. He gasps, gently putting you back down into the mud. You can tell he has a sad look on his face when he speaks. “How do you want me to help you, Yamaguchi?” You sniffle, snot running. “Please just leave. I don’t want help. I don’t deserve any help.” Tsukishima sighs dejectedly. You feel the ground next you shake a bit, and you hear a wet plop next to you, more mud being spattered across your neck. 

You suck in a shaky breath, but try and wheeze out a laugh anyways. “Did you just lay down in the mud, Tsukki?” Tsukishima hums, a confirmation without the words. You smile the best you can and let more tears flow. Tsukishima was an asshole a majority of the time, but he could be a good person when he chose to. “Thank you, Tsukishima.” He laughs, a bit confused. “For laying in the mud with you? I’m not sure that I’m helping you in anyway here.” You laugh, your ribs aching wildly. “Yes. Thank you for laying in the mud with me. I know you hate getting dirty.” You can imagine him rolling his eyes, with a small smile on his face. “Anything for you, Yamaguchi.” You grin despite the pain. “I love you, Tsukishima.” He doesn’t give a verbal response, but you feel him clutch your hand in his. His hands are warm. You love being warm.


End file.
